Against your skin
by krizue
Summary: Ranma and Akanes first morning as a married couple, kinda' fluffy, please review! lemonish...ONE SHOT


**A really short drabble, I never wrote something like this before, so please be nice to me, I hope you like it…**

--------

**This is the revised version, I had some grammar mistakes, I hope it's better now, still, please remember that English is not my first language, some reviews got me thinking, so, this is kinda' "limish" not really though…….**

It's just a Monday morning, another one, I wake up to realize that everything was a dream, it always is, but this time is different, I feel a weight on my chest, I open my eyes and I see her, so I smile, it wasn´t a dream, this is not a dream.

It's just a Monday morning, but not just another, today she is with me, outside the rain is falling but here in my room, our room, the sun is shinning, and she wakes up, I see her radiant brown eyes, and her warm smile.

She moves away from me, stealing some covers, laughing nervously she looks at me, "hi" her perfect voice fills my ears, she runs her hand up my bare torso, and I can´t help to shiver under her touch, who would've thought that such small hands could make me lose control, I grab her hand and kiss it, she laughs again and I smile

"Good morning" she says and then giggles

"Very good indeed" she reach closer to kiss me, a sweet short delicate kiss, I feel her breasts against my torso and smirk against her lips

"It's that so?"

"mhmm" she answers nibbling my bottom lip, I put my hands on her back, I turn us around, now I'm on top of her, my hands found their way to her flat stomach, our eyes connected

"I cannot believe this is happening" I stop kissing her neck, does she regret it?? She must have seen my worried expression, she strokes my face "we got married" I smile, she doesn´t regret it.

"Yes we did" I love the feeling of her skin against mine, I remember the night, it was better than what I thought; we made love, talked, laughed, and made love again.

We met about year and a half ago, life was hectic, everything was a mess, all this crazy people chasing us, fiancés fighting, nasty kidnappers, tremendous fights, it seemed like we had no possibilities, but Kasumi looked further, she could see our hearts, so she tried, but not like the others, not pushing us, she just made little moments for us to get to know each other behind all the screaming and the insulting.

And you could say she made it, I'm in love, I don't understand why I didn't face it before, why I didn't screamed it out loud, things probably would be like this since a long time ago, I look at the girl lying beneath me, no the woman, and I realize she is all I need, it's all I ever wanted, we got married in the dojo, it was a small ceremony, we didn´t tell anyone, family was present, no one else, we didn´t wanted this day ruined again, she looked beautiful, we danced and have fun, it was late, and we headed upstairs, she was nervous, I could feel it, but so was I, I lifted her up, and walked with her in my arms to our new home, well room, but it's the same in this case, isn´t it? I put her down and closed the door behind me. The tension in the room is really big; neither of us knew what to do, so I say the fist thing that I could think of…

"This tie is so uncomfortable"

"yeah, let me help you" she gets closer to me, getting rid of the damn tie, I kiss her hard, now our clothes are all around the room, we stop kissing gasping for air, she stands there, I stand there, she kisses me back…

"Ranma, what are you thinking about?"

"nothing really, just remembering" she nods "You look beatiful" she blushes, I love when she does, she still can't believe when I say how beautiful she is, can you blame her? I treated her pretty bad, but I will make up for it

"No, really"

"Really, you look beatiful" my fingers are running through her skin, tracing the line of her figure, Akane just stares at me

"I love you, Ranma Saotome" I'm too busy to answer, my lips found her bellybutton, and I'm kissing her all the way up, the valley between her breasts, her neck, her jaw, her ear, nose, mouth

"and I love you, Akane Saotome"

**---------**

**REVIEW!!**

**I'd like to get some constructive criticism…… ****REVIEW!!**

**This story is relate****d to another one called 'Wedded Bliss', it'll be nice if you read that one too!!**


End file.
